Love Family
by hanazonorin444
Summary: Aku menyayangi kakak, orang yang akan selalu kulindungi adalah kakak... Onii-san percayakan semua padaku


_**Love Family**_

_**By Na-rin | All Naruto Kishimoto & Love Family is mine (9 *-*)9**_

"Aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya untuk sementara waktu" pemuda dengan surai kuning itu menatap foto keluarga yang berada di meja kerjanya, oh bukan… ini bukan meja kerjanya tapi sudah pasti sebentar lagi akan menjadi meja kerjanya dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Kau yakin Naruto-kun ?" wajah lelaki dewasa dengan garis horizontal di bagian hidungnya tampak khawatir dengan keputusan pemuda yang kini sibuk bernostalgia dengan foto keluarganya, foto yang menampilkan empat sosok manusia.

Sepasang suami istri dengan senyum bahagia –ibu dengan surai merah panjangnya dan ayah yang memanjangkan rambut pirangnya sampai menutup telinga dan hanya sebatas leher- mereka Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina kedua insan tersebut masing-masing merangkul dua bocah kembar dengan surai yang berbeda yang berada didepan manusia dewasa itu. Satu hitam dan satu bocah dengan surai kuning persis ayahnya, tampak mereka masih berumur sangat muda mungkin masih 8 tahun.

Mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia, meskipuun ayah dan bocah bersurai hitam –Menma- tampak hanya mengulum seyumnya namun tak dipungkiri mereka memang terlihat bahagia, sebahagia senyuman ibu dan adik surai kuningnya –Naruto-, keduanya tampak begitu melebarkan senyumannya. Senyum lima jari yang sangat menggemaskan. Keluarga yang benar-benar membuat kita iri hati bila melihatnya, dan ikut tersenyum bahagia bersamaan.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku Iruka-san ?" pria muda itu melemparkan tatapan nyalang sampai mampu membuat Iruka -pria dewasa dengan garis horizontal dihidungnya- berjengit ngeri. Tidak pernah dia menyangka bahwa Naruto, bocah yang ia kenal sedari bayi akan mebuatnya berjengit ngeri melihat tatapan penuh emosi itu. Tidak, pasalnya Naruto adalah orang yang ceria sejauh dia marah pastilah amarah yang berujung pada canda tawa yang diberikan bocah ini.

Ternyata seiring berjalannya waktu, dia –sibocah periang- sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Eh ? Apakah marah masuk dalam kategori penilaian _"ciri-ciri anak dewasa?" _hah.. _What ever.._

"Tidak, aku yakin Naruto-kun pasti bisa" Dia tersenyum meyakinkan, yah dalam hati Iruka percaya bahwa Naruto mampu menjalani kehidupan barunya. Sesulit apapun itu pasti dia bisa, karna dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, dua orang yang sangat luar biasa yang Iruka percaya akan melahirkan kemampuan yang luar biasa pula pada anak-anak mereka.

_Menma adalah bukti nyata yang sudah diakui dunia sebagai manusia yang berprestasi di usianya yang masih muda. Meskipun berbeda dengan Naruto, tapi Aku percaya dia mampu menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Dengan cara yang luar biasa. Yah dia Naruto selalu bisa mengatasinya._

_Ganbatte Naruto-kun_

Disamping itu, pria yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka tersenyum bahagia di balik maskernya. Setidaknya satu masalah sudah terselesaikan.

_Yokatta ne, Menma-kun kau beruntung memiliki saudara yang sangat mencintaimu. Minato-sama… lihatlah betapa kuat ikatan mereka berdua, tidakkah kau bahagia ? Aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka._

Mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam, berpakaian rapi. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum akan ketampanan yang diwariskan sang ayah kepadanya. Dengan langkah pasti dia mulai memasuki sebuah rumah yang bak Istana megah, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terhenti dan menatap kagum. Tapi lebih kepada figur yang terpajang tepat setelah ia memasuki rumah ini, itulah yang membuatnya berdecak kagum sekaligus menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Ya,lagi-lagi foto keluarga mereka yang ia pandang.

Tersenyum bahagia lantas ia melihat kesekeliling rumah dalam hati ia tersenyum. Tidak ada yang berubah, semua masih terlihat sam seperti dulu saat ia masih menjadi bagian dari orang yang tinggal dirumah ini. Ah ya, mungkin yang berbeda adalah tidak ada lagi kehangatan disini.

Dia merasakannya, bagaimana sosok Menma yang tidak merasakan lagi kehangatan ibu mereka. Ugh… kenapa dadanya menjadi sakit ?

Ah disitu ditangga itu, disana dia pernah terjatuh dan Menmalah yang menolongnya, membopongnya menuju ibu dan pada akhirnya Menma pula yang menjadi sasaran empuk sang ibu untuk memarahinya. Ya, sebagai kakak dia harus menjaga adiknya bukan? Meskipun si bungsu itu sangat ceroboh tapi jika ada kakak disampingnya maka akan selalu ada yang menyelamatkannya. Itu pemikiran Naruto kecil.

Dan ketik sang ayah pulang mendapati luka pada lutut si bungsu ayah akan menceramahinya, dan menebak pasti sikakaklah yang menjadi repot karena ulahnya. Pada akhirnya ayah akan menceramahinya untuk menjadi anak yang kuat yang mempu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan sendiri, dan tidak boleh cengeng.

Kemudian si Kakak akan tetap membela si bungsu dengan mengatakan _dia boleh menjadi manja selagi bersama sang kakak, karna si kakak sangat yakin kalau adiknya akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki hebat dan akan tetap menjadi adik kecilnya meskipun saat itu dunia memangdangnya penuh kagum._

Dengan gesit sibungsu memanjat tubuh kakaknya dan mengatakan _selagi ada onii-chan semua akan terkendali dengan aman_. Kemudian mereka tersenyum bahagia apalagi saat ibu mulai berkumpul dengan mereka membawa cemilan yang siap untuk disantap.

_Memory itu terus terulang, apapun yang kulakukan dengan Onii-san dan Otou-san tak pernah terlupa barang sedikitpun_

"Apa yang kau lakkan Menma ? kau seperti tidak pernah kemari saja"

Naruto berjengit kaget, dia sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara berat ini pastilah milik sang Ayah, tapi kenapa sekarang suara ini terdengar sangat dingin? Dimana kehangatan yang dulu pernah bersemayam dalam intonasi nadanya.

"Umh.. aku tidak apa-apa ayah" menatapnya penuh rindu, hampir saja dia meneteskan air matanya sakin ia merindu pada figure pemimpin bagi dia dan Menma. Ah…sulit baginya untuk tidak memeluk sang ayah. Ah ya.. peluk

Pada akhirnya tubuhnya tidak lagi terkontrol dan kini sudah memeluk sang ayah. Hingga membuat sang empunya mengeryitkan kening pertanda bingung akan sikap anaknya yang satu ini.

" hei hei.. kau sakit ?"

Masih dalam keadaan memeluk sang ayah, dia menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau mereka pasti sudah tidak lama berpelukan dan dia benar-benar merindukan pelukan itu.

Diam sejenak, ayah tampak memikirkannya. Benar juga, mereka memang tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan keakraban dan obrolan ringan lainnya.

Perlahan ayah mulai mengangkat tangannya,membalas pelukan yang diberikan pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai Menma, buah hatinnya. Kekonyolan Menma kali ini mengingatnya akan bocah yang merupakan replika dari dirinya. Yah, dia sudah tidak pernah lagi meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya. Menma, dan juga … dia merindukan dua sosok yang jauh disana.

_Onii-san.. segeralah kembali dan secepatnya kita akan bersatu kembali._

Dengan susah payah pria muda ini membawa kopernya, menarik nafas sejenak berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak gugup. Pasalnya dia akan bertemu dengan sosok yang paling dia rindukan dalam hidupnya. Wanita yang setiap malamnya selalu dia panjatkan doa keselamatan.

_Hah… apakah aku sudah rapi ?_

Di acaknya surai jabrik hitam miliknya, he ? bukankah itu hanya akan menambah kesan berantakan ? ah tidak… itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat- tampan. Menyunggingkan senyumnya dia mulai memantapkan hatinya. Perlahan telunjuknya memencet bel yang terpasang di dekat pintu utama.

Mengedarkan pandangannya melihat tanaman yang terawat rapi di halaman yang sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Terdapat pohon besar dan sebuah ayunan yang terpasang disana, tepat di dahan pohon besar tersebut. Tersenyum kecil sembari otak kanannya membuat sebuah rekayasa bayangan yang menggambarkan sosok mungil surai kuning yang dengan bahagianya berayun di ayunan tersebut. Sesekali bocah surai kuning itu memanggil ibunya yang sibuk berkebun. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan itu membuat sosok pencipta rekayasa itu menitikkan air matanya. Dia sangat mencintai dua sosok itu.

Kriet …. Pintu perlahan terbuka manampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan surai merahnya =yang sakin panjang namun terawatt- "maaf, siapa ?"

Berjengit kaget ketika pemuda dengan surai hitam itu mendengar suara merdu yang paling dirindukannya. Dengan segera dia menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat singgah dipipinya. Menghembuskan nafas, mencoba bersikap tenang. Perlahan namun pasti dia mulai berbalik, memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah yang kini mematung.

Berlama-lama mereka saling memandang, menikmati wajah dihadapanya. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok wanita bersurai merah itu mengeluarkan air mata hingga membentuk anak sungai. Denagan langkah tertatih wanita itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya membawa kepala pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Benar-benar dia bahagia…

"Okaeri Kaa-san" dan dengan itu pecahlah sudah tangisan sang ibu. Putra yang dia rindukan akhirnya datang juga.

"Tadaima Menma-nii-chan" Menma mengeratkan pelukannya menghirup semerbak wangi yang berasal dari ibunya sebanyak yang ia bisa. Oh… ini yang paling dia rindukan.

_Arigatou Naruto-kun, Arigatou.. kumohon bertahanlah disana aku juga akan bertahan. Dan akan kubuat kita berkumpul kembali sebelum waktuku habis. Naruto-kun.. tadaima otouto.._

_*To Be Continue_

_Yo Minna.. please tell me what are you thinking about this. Arigatou_


End file.
